Dark Love
by Yoshi Funf-kun
Summary: Cinta itu omong kosong. Benar, tidak akan pernah ada cinta murni di dunia ini. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Hyuuga Hinata. Di lain pihak, takdir, cinta, nafsu telah mengintipnya. Keposesifan akan menggerogoti jiwanya. Mulai saat itu, tubuh, jiwa dan cintanya hanya milik Uchiha Sasuke seorang/"Selamat datang Hyuuga Hinata. Milikku."/Warning Inside/Part III: Starting with ramen.
1. Chapter 1

Etto…

Konichiwa minna… genki desu?  
>Maaf saya benar-benar minta maaf! Hountou ni gomennasai… The Poralid Camera's harus discontinuted… T^T<p>

Namun sebagai gantinya saya membuat fic ini untuk menggantikan fic The Poraloid Camera's walaupun ceritanya beda jauh ._.

Special for my best friends: **Felicia Setiawan **& **Rizki Agung Martadiraja**

.

.

.

_Cinta itu omong kosong. Benar, tidak akan pernah ada cinta murni di dunia ini. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Hyuuga Hinata. Di lain pihak, takdir, cinta, nafsu telah mengintipnya. Keposesifan akan menggerogoti jiwanya. Mulai saat itu, tubuh, jiwa dan cintanya hanya milik Uchiha Sasuke seorang/"Selamat datang Hyuuga Hinata. Milikku."_

.

.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto own by Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Rated<strong>: M *for lemon and gore*  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Drama /Crime  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Typo, AU theme, OOC. Maaf saya akan buat Hinata mempunyai sifat yang benar-benar berbalik 90 derajat dengan aslinya.

.

.

.

_**Dark Love**_  
><strong>Part I<strong> :_Wellcome  
><em>—Trick and Treaty by Kagamine Len—

.

.

.

"Baiklah tou-san! Jika itu mau tou-san aku akan pergi!"

_BRAAAK_

Gadis berambut indigo itu membanting pintu yang bergaya tradisional khas Jepang dengan keras. Dan dengan cepat kakinya berlari menuju kamarnya.

_BRAAAK_

"Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan! Apa kau sudah gila?" Hyuuga Hiashi—Ayah gadis itu—memasuki kamar gadis itu dengan berteriak.

Nampak gadis bernama Hinata itu tengah menutup resleting kopernya. Butir-butir air mata terus-menerus membuat anak sungai di pipi polos Hinata.

"Iie(tidak)… Aku akan benar-benar pergi. Tolong Tou-san jaga Hanabi dengan benar. Jangan sampai ia mengetahui kelakuan Tou—anda sebagai ayahnya," Hinata berlalu meninggalkan ayah—ah tidak, Hinata sudah menyebut ayahnya dengan panggilan 'anda' yang berarti Hinata sudah tidak menganggap orang itu sebagai ayahnya lagi.

Sudah cukup. Hinata sudah lelah menahan perasaannya. Rumah ini mewah namun bagaikan neraka.

Dia benar-benar membenci Hyuuga Hiashi! Pria itu telah membunuh ibunya! Membuatnya menangis setiap saat!

Mulai saat itu…

Gadis lavender itu sama sekali tak percaya cinta sedikit pun.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya Hizashi-san," Hinata menunduk hormat pada pria paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Hinata aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri. Kakakku Hiashi memang keterlaluan," ucap Hizashi Hyuuga setelah melipat Koran yang ia baca.

"Itu sudah 3 tahun lalu. Saya bahkan sudah melupakannya. Saya berharap Hanabi baik-baik saja disana," gadis Hyuuga itu menerawang jauh.

3 Tahun lalu Hinata meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya di Jerman.

Semua berawal saat ayahnya tengah mendapat proyek besar di negara itu. Memaksa kedua suami istri beradaptasi dengan keadaan Jerman. Setelah hampir 2 bulan di Jerman sang istri melahirkan seorang bayi manis bernama Hinata.

2 tahun kemudian lahirlah sang adik yang lalu diberi nama Hanabi. Keluarga itu benar-benar damai. Tidak ada masalah berat yang sulit diselesaikan.

Sampai suatu ketika sang istri mengetahui perselingkuhan sang suami. Sang istri sakit hati dan kedua suami-istri itu bertengkar hebat. Dan mungkin karena bisikan iblis tangan sang suami meraih sebuah vas bunga yang kebetulan ada disampingnya. Merasa tertekan dengan ancaman sang istri, tanpa menghiraukan apapun sang suami menghantamkan vas bunga keramik itu dikepala istrinya. Sang istri tewas seketika.

Media massa sempat heboh dengan kematian sang istri pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga Inc. Kabar mengatakan sang istri tewas karena diserang perampok.

Benarkah begitu?

Entahlah. Tidak ada satu pun saksi mata saat itu. Mungkin para pelayan mengetahui itu. Namun mustahil para pelayan itu tidak ikut-ikutan menutupi kebohongan itu.

Namun ada seorang saksi yang mengetahui kebenarannya dari awal sampai akhir. Yaitu Hyuuga Hinata sang putri pertama sendiri.

Ada beberapa alasan yang mendorong gadis indigo ini tidak segera melaporkan sang ayah kepada yang berwajib. Dan itu hanya diketahui Hinata sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi saya akan masuk ke Senior High School. Dan besok adalah pendaftarannya. Saya pasti akan lulus test-nya dan masuk Konoha International Senior High School (KISHS)," Hinata menatap tajam pamannya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya Hinata. Neji saja bisa, kenapa kau tidak?" Hizashi balas menatap Hinata dengan serius.

Bibir gadis itu nampak sedikit melengkung kebawah. "Arigato Hizashi-san."

"Karena itu. Saya berterimakasih atas semua yang anda lakukan. Saya benar-benar berhutang pada anda. Namun saya tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Uang yang saya peroleh dari kerja sampingan selama ini telah cukup untuk menyewa apartemen dekat KISHS. Saya akan—"

"Tidak." Sang Hyuuga dewasa menyela.

"Ojii-san?" Hinata menatap pamannya bingung.

"Aku juga tidak mengijinkannya," sebuah suara pemuda familiar bagi Hinata terdengar.

"Neji-nii?"

"Aku tidak rela sama sekali kalau adikku tinggal sendirian," jawab Neji dingin.

"Demo(tapi kan)…," Hinata menatap sang paman dan sang kakak bergantian dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau yakin sudah bisa mengurus dirimu?" sang paman angkat bicara.

"Tentu saya bisa!" jawab Hinata yakin.

"Tapi Tou-san! Hinata baru 15 tahun!" teriak Neji hampir out of character.

"Hinata, kau sanggup menjaga dirimu kan?" Hizashi sama sekali tak memperdulikan Neji. Mata peraknya berfokus pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk mantap meyakinkan pamannya.

"Baiklah namun jangan segan-segan kemari jika ada masalah. Kami selalu menerimamu sebagai bagian keluarga kami. Dan jika ada masalah di KISHS kau bisa langsung menghubungi Neji."

"Arigato Ojii-san! Neji-niisa—"

"Aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Camkan itu," Neji memotong ucapan Hinata dengan dingin dan tegas. Tangannya ia silangkan lalu berlalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini. Jantung Hinata tak henti-hentinya berdegup kencang.

Ia berhenti sebentar memandang pintu gerbang besar KISHS. Ini kedua kalinya gadis itu melewati gerbang ini. Setelah pendaftaran dan test masuk kali ini gadis ini akan masuk dengan tujuan melihat papan pengumuman.

Gadis berkulit putih ini menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melangkah memasuki KISHS. Berkali-kali ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan kuat untuk menenangkan jatungnya yang berasa ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

Papan pengumuman itu sudah dipenuhi oleh calon-calon siswa tahun pertama KISHS.

'Pasti diterima,' pikir Hinata yakin.

Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam lagi. Kakinya mengambil jarak lebar. Dikerahkannya seluruh energi dari sarapannya. Dan mulai menerobos kerumunan di depan papan pengumuman.

Setelah berhasil mencapai bagaian terdepan kerumunan. Hinata langsung dihadapkan oleh nama-nama calon siswa tahun pertama KISHS.

'Kami-sama! Aku pasti diterima!' teriak Hinata dalam hati yakin.

'Yosh!' Hinata menelan ludahnya. Lagi-lagi diambilnya oksigen disekitarnya dengan rakus.

Mata silver gadis itu mulai menjelajahi nama-nama yang ada pada papan itu. Dimulai dari akhir, yaitu urutan 306.

306. Shibuya Manami.  
>305. Kaeru Kimine.<br>304. Yoshitoki Kagawa.  
>…<p>

276. Hanazawa Megumi.  
>275. Rito Ryuzaki.<br>…

210. Takumi Saitou.  
>…<p>

121. Uzumaki Nagato.

36. Hozuki Suigetsu.  
>…<p>

10. Uchiha Sai.

Sudah sampai 10 besar. Air mata mulai membahasi pipi merona sang gadis.

2. Haruno Sakura.

'Selamat tinggal, KISHS. Selamat tinggal Neji-nii.'

Ya takdir memang kejam. Kita sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk belajar. Namun inilah hasilnya. Ia memang tidak pantas memasuki sekolah bergengsi ini.

Hinata sudah tidak bisa menatap nama siapa sang peringkat 1. Tahu pun gadis ini akan menangis. Namun entah kenapa bola matanya tetap berusaha terbuka untuk mengetahui siapa sang peringkat 1.

1. Hyuuga Hinata.

'Nani?(Apa?)' Hinata tidak salah lihat kan? Apa ini halusinasi karena putus asa?

"Omedettou(Selamat) Hinata-hime."

Hinata menolehkan kepala mencari tahu sang asal suara. Dengan mata merah dan berair gadis Hyuuga itu menemukan Hyuuga Neji tengan menyilangkan tangan dan tersenyum tipis.

Hyuuga Neji mendekati Hinata. Tangannya mencari sapu tangan di saku celananya dan membasuh perlahan air mata Hinata. "Tak kusangka kau berada di peringkat pertama."

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Ia benar-benar di peringkat pertama? Yang benar saja! Segera gadis lavender itu kembali menatap papan pengumuman. Benar di samping angka 1 itu terdapat namanya. Hyuuga Hinata. Ini bukan mimpi. Dia memang mendapat peringkat pertama.

"Ha…Ha…Hahahaha!" air mata kembali mengalir dengan derasnya dari pelupuk mata gadis itu.

Dipelukknya sang kakak. Kebahagian dan kehangatan telah menyelimutinya kali ini.

"Omedettou Hinata-hime," ucap sang kakak lagi dengan mengelus rambut indigo sang adik.

Dari kejahuan nampak bola mata onix tengan manatap kea rah kedua Hyuuga itu tengah berpelukkan.

"Sedang apa kau teme?" tanya seorang pemuda pirang disampingnya.

"Urusai Dobe (berisik Dobe)."

"Hah… setidaknya beri tahulah aku sesuatu mengenai Kaguya Inc. aku bingung…," si Dobe mengehela nafas putus asa.

Pemuda bermata onix dan berambut raven itu berpikir sejenak. "Hn. Ayahmu berhutang padaku karena aku mengajarimu sedikit. Terima mereka."

"Thanks Teme! Ya, akan kusampaikan pada Tou-san kau sudah memperawani seorang gadis tahun pertama."

Sekarang pengganggu telah pergi. Bakteri berwarna kuning cerah itu pasti sudah pergi menelepon Kaguya Inc.

Mata onixnya berkilat sebentar menatap kembali para Hyuuga yang sudah berjalan pergi.

"Nah, Selamat Datang Hyuuga Hinata. Milikku."

.

.

**To Be Continuted**

.

.

Muehehehe X3 Akhirnya saya buat FF lageee~ ahoy~

Nah nah~ sesuai janji saya buatin SasuHina ~

Sebenarnya semangat menulis saya muncul lagi setelah menbaca fic THE REASON by Morena L .

Nah… saya akan berusaha untuk tidak mendisctountinuted Fic ini! Doakan saya ya :3 *halah

Woke~ sekarang sampaikan kegregetan(?) anda sekalian di kolom review ya!

Arigato Gosaimash!

Jaa Next Chap!

\(^o^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Nyoo~ Hai Minna ^^  
>Kembali lagi dengan saya :3 Tentaiki H Funf :3 ah… kalian bisa panggil saya Funf ^^ biar lebih akrab gitu loh :3<p>

Mengenai masalah flame… saya memutuskan menghapus Sakura dari daftar character… maaf Sakura-san … saya tidak bermaksud menghilangkan nama anda… tenang saja saya tetap akan memasukan Sakura kok ^^

Dan saya benar-benar kecewa semua flamer tidak berani login ^^

Yak! Dari pada membahas flame yang nggak jelas dan nggak penting… langsung saja!

Oh ya saya mohon maaf kalau chap ini mengecewakan.

.

.

.

_Cinta itu omong kosong. Benar, tidak akan pernah ada cinta murni di dunia ini. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Hyuuga Hinata. Di lain pihak, takdir, cinta, nafsu telah mengintipnya. Keposesifan akan menggerogoti jiwanya. Mulai saat itu, tubuh, jiwa dan cintanya hanya milik Uchiha Sasuke seorang/'Hyuuga Hinata sialan!'_

_._

_._

_._

**Disclaimer**: Naruto own by Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Rated<strong>: M *for lemon and gore*  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Drama /Crime  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Typo, AU theme, OOC. Maaf saya akan buat Hinata mempunyai sifat yang benar-benar berbeda dari aslinya.

.

.

.

_**Dark Love**_  
><strong>Part II : <strong>_That's Feel  
><em>—Victim by Avenged Sevenfold—

.

.

.

"…"

Pagi ini. Gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu terdiam di depan cermin di kamarnya. Jam digital di meja belajarnya masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

Gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu terdiam menatap pantulan dirinya. Rambut lembut indigonya yang digerai begitu saja. Kulitnya yang putih dan halus. Sedikit rona di pipinya. Ditambah sebuah seragam milik sekolah paling bergengsi se-Konoha.

Hinata masih terdiam. Ia, Hinata Hyuuga masih tak percaya kini ia tengah mengenakan seragam resmi KISHS. Blazer berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya ditambah sebuah dasi berwarna biru tua berbentuk kupu-kupu menempel pada badan bagian atasnya. Rok pendek sekitar tujuh sentimeter diatas lutut dan bermotif kotak-kotak dengan warna hitam dan ungu menempel pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Wajah porselen Hitana semakin memerah. "Arigatto… Kami-sama," lirih Hinata bersyukur.

.

"Buku? Lengkap. Alat tulis? Siap. Bentou? Ada," terlihat sang gadis lavender tengah mengaduk-aduk tasnya mengecek semua telah terbawa apa tidak.

"Baiklah Hinata! Akhirnya kau berhasil masuk KISHS! Kau harus semakin menjadi yang terbaik dan mempertahankan prestasimu!" Ucap Hinata bersemangat.

.

Sebuah Lamborghini Reventon berwarna hitam kelam melaju dengan semakin lambat begitu memasuki area KISHS.

Mobil yang menduduki peringkat ke-dua dalam jajaran mobil tercepat dan termahal itu terparkir mulus di area parkir KISHS. Ini Sekolah Internasional ingat? Jangan heran kenapa ada mobil orang kaya terparkir area parkir sekolah ini.

Sementara Hyuuga Hinata sendiri baru saja melalui gerbang sekolah dengan memasang wajah canggung. Gadis itu nampaknya masih gugup dengan sekolah barunya.

"Hyuuga… Hinata…," Remaja laki-laki yang baru saja keuar dari dalam mobilnya yang nyaman itu berguman. Sepersekian detik berikutnya bibirnya telah menyunggingkan sebuah seringai dingin.

"Hime?" seorang siswa tahun ke tiga yang juga keturunan Hyuuga menyapa Hinata.

"N-Neji-n-niisan?" tanya Hinata gugup.

TOK.

Kening Hinata yang sedikit tertutup poni menjadi sasaran sebuah buku tipis milik Neji yang digulung.

"Ittai~!" refleks kedua tangan Hinata menutupi keningnya.

"Ayo masuk. Akan kutunjukkan dimana kelasmu," Tanpa persetujuan Hinata, Neji segera menarik tangan adik sepupunya tersebut.

Refleks wajah Hinata merona merah. Nejii-niisan menariknya! Jarak diantara mereka sangat sedikit. Neji menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan sangat erat. Seperti Hinata bisa hilang kapan saja jika ia melonggarkan pegangannya.

Rongga dada pria berambut biru donker itu seakan menjadi sesak. Jantungnya berdenyut hebat. Adrenalin di tubuhnya terasa terpacu. Amarahnya terasa memuncak begitu saja."Cih."

.

.

.

"Senpai—"

"Ahhh!"

Lenguhan demi lenguhan terdengar dari taman belakang KISHS.

"Sasu—"

Nampak dua orang insan tengah bercumbu dengan mesranya.

"Ke—"

"Aku akan memasukannya Sakura," dengan nada dingin pria berambut raven itu memaksa lawan bercintanya menungging.

Ditariknya rambut buble gum sang wanita sehingga timbul rintihan kecil dari sang wanita.

Sakura Haruno, siswa baru tahun pertama ini memejamkan matanya berusaha menikmati perlakuan kasar seorang Uchiha yang tengah menyetubuhinya.

Sementara kejantanan sang pria masih terus sibuk menusuk-nusuk lubang kewanitaan dari wanita bermata emerald di depannya. Tiba-tiba muncul sekelebatan memori mengenai tangan Hinata yang ditarik oleh sang saudara di otak Sasuke. Sasuke menggeratkan giginya kesal.

'Hinata Hyuuga sialan!' tanpa sadar emosi sasuke memuncak dan membuat tempo gerakannya menjadi kacau sehingga menyakiti Haruno.

Lagi. Wajah blushing Hinata terekam di ingatannya.

'Kusso!(Siallan!)' teriak Sasuke dalam Hati.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata kini tengah menikmati bento-nya. Bunyi air mancur di datas kolam di belakangnya cukup bisa menenangkannya.

Ini masih hari pertamanya. Dia ia sama sekali belum mempunyai teman.

Sedari tadi Ibiki-sensei telah memberinya beberapa berkas di ruang guru untuk diisi. Ya, gadis Hyuuga ini menerima beasiswa karena telah mendapat peringkat pertama di test waktu itu.

Gadis ini bersyukur. Kini, ia tidak perlu memikirkan biaya sekolah. Cukup hanya membayar uang sewa apartemen.

Disuapkannya telur dadar yang digulung ke dalam mulutnya. Digigitnya perlahan dan dikunyahnya. Enak. Bibir mungil gadis itu sedikit tertarik ketas. Hinata Hyuuga bahagia sekali hari ini.

"Hinata?" sebuah suara baritone seksi tertangkap daun telinga Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari asal suara. Mata silvernya bertemu dengan sebuah bola mata obsidian yang menawan. Namun… dingin.

"A-are?" wajah Hinata seketika memerah mengetahui ada seorang pria tampan di depannya.

"Hinata?" lelaki itu mengulai pertanyaannya.

"Ha'i… wa-watashi d-desu (Iya… sa-saya)"mata Hinata berhenti berkedip seperti tersihir oleh ketampanan lelaki berambut raven di depannya. Kegugupan sudah melanda dirinya sepenuhnya.

"TEMEEEEEEE!" entah datang dari mana. Suara cempreng itu. Suara sialan itu. Menggema di kedua telinga Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Ck!" rutuk Sasuke.

"Teme! Kaguya Inc. menaikan harga saham mereka! Bagaimana ini!?" rengekan khas lelaki rubah kuning ini seperti memecahkan gendang telinga si pria raven.

"Urusai Dobe!" Sasuke Uchiha mulai membuka ponsel bergambar apel yang tergigit dan langsung memainkan jarinya diatasanya.

"17 persen. Kegegalan produksi. Batalkan perjanjianmu dengan Kaguya Inc."

"Eh?" Naruto berkedip sekali. Bingung dengan ucapan Teme-nya.

"Kujelaskan nanti."

"Ah… wakatta yo (baiklah). Arigato ne Teme!" bakteri kuning itu segera berbalik arah dan segera berjalan menjah.

"I-Itu… U-Uzu..m-maki-s-senpai k-kan?" wajah Hinata memerah luar biasa. Jantung gadis itu mendadakan berdegup dengan kencang seolah ingin melompat dari tempatnya sekarang juga.

"…" pria berambut biru donker itu menduk dengan eskpresi matanya tak terlihat. Giginya bergemelatuk kasar.

Dengan tidak sabaran ditariknya lengan gadis di depannya dengan kasar.

"Eh? C-Coto.. mate! (Tunggu sebentar)!" Hinata berusaha berontak dari cengkaram tangan besar yang kini menarik lengannya dengan kasar.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan!? Hentikan! Siapa anda!?" merasa dirinya dalam bahaya. Hinata langsung membuang rasa gugupnya.

"…" pria yang meriknya tak menjawab. Malahan tangannya mencengkram lengan Hinata dengan semakin kuat.

"Akkh!" Punggung Hinata menatap sebuah dinding yang keras.

Ini dimana? Hinata nampak asing dengan tempat ini. Dari ujung ke ujung yang dapat direkam retina silver sang gadis hanya sebuah padang rumput hijau yang luas. Dan di belakangnya ada dinding. Seseorang tolong beri tahu Hinata di mana dia berada.

Denga sigap dikuncinya kaki Hinata. Ditahannya kedua tangan gadis itu di tembok. Nafas Uchiha bungsu itu memburu dengan buasnya.

Onix khas Uchiha miliknya menatap dalam-dalam wajah gadis di depannya. Sementara gadis Hyuuga yang di depannya masih berusaha berontak, namun tidak seheboh tadi. Mungkin dia kelelelahan. Wajah Hyuuga Hinata kini benar-benar memerah luar biasa. Rasanya seluruh permukaan wajahnya terbakar sekarang.

"Mh!" gadis Indigo itu memalingkan wajah sambil menutup matanya. Malu dan takut menjadi satu di dalam benaknya. Hampir saja ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Terasa hembusan nafas pemuda raven di sebelah kanan telinganya. Membuat sekujur tubuh Hinata merinding semakin ketakutan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Uchiha… Hinata… ," bisik Sasuke menggoda.

'Uchiha?' barusan Uchiha di depannya menyebut dirinya Uchiha Hinata. Apa-apaan ini? Hinata semakin kebingungan dengan bisikan menggoda Sasuke.

"A-Apa m-maksud anda!?" Hinata berteriak berusaha mencari kebenaran dari perkataan aneh Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai sekilas. "Kau milikku. Hinata. Sebentar lagi akan kubuat kau menyandang nama Uchiha sebagai margamu."

Yang benar saja! Kami-sama apa-apaan ini? Siapa pemuda gila di depannya ini?

"Kau gila senpai!" ucap Hinata tajam. Ini pertama kalinya, gadis polos itu mengucapkan kata-kata kejam seperti itu.

Seringai di bibir Sasuke semakin nampak. Giginya yang sedari tadi diam mulai mendekati cuping telinga kiri Hinata. Dan… dia menggigitnya.

"Akh!" Hinata terpekik. Seketika itu cairan merah kental mengalir perlahan dari cuping telinganya.

Lidah pemuda tampan itu menjilat perlahan lelehan darah di cuping telinga Hinata.

"Nikmat," respon pemuda itu kemudian.

Pemuda di depannya memang sudah gila!

"Hentikan senpai!" Hinata berhasil melepaskan kedua tangganya karena tekanan Sasuke sudah melonggar. Dan ia juga berhasil mendorong Sasuke menjahui badannya.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan segera gadis bermahkota indigo ini berlari secepat ia bisa.

Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya. Seringai di bibir tipisnya masih terukir jelas.

"Kau milikku Hinata. Hanya milikku."

Diraihnya ponsel di saku jasnya. Tangannya bergerak lihai di atas ponsel _touch screen _miliknya itu. Ditempelkannya ponsel itu pada telinganya.

Setelah yakin orang yang ia telepon mengangkat panggilannya dengan dingin ia berkata, "Kirimkan ANBU elite untuk mengawasi milikku."

.

.

.

Pikiran Hinata kalut. Akal sehat dan semua asumsi yang ia miliki bertarung hebat di benaknya. Pasti itu tadi hanya mimpi konyol.

Kaki jenjang Hinata terus melangkah menuju kelasnya. Hari pertnama memang masih belum ada kegian belajar-mengajar. Mungkin untuk lima sampai tujuh hari kedepan juga.

"Hey… Hey… katanya tadi ada yang melihat gadis berambut aneh itu melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh dengan Uchiha Sasuke," telinga Hinata menangkap perbincangan dua siswa yang merupakan teman sekelasnya.

'Uchiha?' merasa pembicaraan mereka bisa memberikan informasi bagi dirinya Hinata segera menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Hounto ni? (benarkah?) astaga dia tak sealim kelihatannya," sahut gadis satunya. Tanpa sadar mata mereka menatap tajam Haruno Sakura yang tengah mengemasi peralatan sekolahnya.

"A-ano… Uchiha yang kalian maksud… siapa?" akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Eh!? Hy-Hyuuga-san!?" kedua gadis yang sedang asyik bergosip di depan kelas itu tersentak dengan keadatangan Hinata.

"Ah… Dia siswa pemilik Uchiha Corp. yang memberikan saham terbesar untuk sekolah ini. Dia juga siswa paling tampan dan paling keren di KISHS. Itu loh yang punya mata hitam dan tatapan dingin. Yang punya rambut hitam kebiruan," jelas gadis pertama.

Informasi itu tidak cukup. Hinata masih belum paham. Siswa dengan ciri-ciri mata dan rambut hitam sangat banyak.

"Dia tahun ketiga. Kalau kau masih penasaran cara mudah mengetahuinya adalah mencari Uzumaki-senpai—yang berambut pirang—biasanya dia yang selalu di samping Uchiha-senpai," tambah gadis kedua begitu mengetahui wajah Hinata masih kebingungan. Seketika itu otak Hinata menemukan jawabannya. Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu dekat dengan Uzumaki-senpai adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang telah 'menyerangnya' tadi.

"Ja-jadi na-namnya U-Uchiha S-Sasuke?" guman Hinata sendiri.

Entah kenapa rasanya taka sing mendengar nama dan wajah itu. Atau hanya perasaan Hinata saja? Entahlah.

Tunggu… Tunggu… Haruno Sakura tadi… digossipkan melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Ditatapnya Haruno Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Cara berjalannya aneh. Seperti menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Dan cara berjalannya pun sedikit terseok.

"Uchiha itu… sudah gila!" ucap Hinata pelan namun tegas.

.

.

.

**To Be Continuted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks for : hinatauchiha69 , sh always , Renita Nee-Chan , Uzumaki Shizuka , SweetMafia95 , .777 , Moku-Chan , Guest , chan , Han BaekHye , himenaina , Luca Marvell , 23 , snhindigohime , Sasu'ai'hina , Ookami-Taiyou , dkk , chihigami , aprilia yasir , Rechi , uchihyuu nagisa , justread , kirigaya chika , kensuchan , Luluk Minam Cullen , noverius2012 , Cindilta  
><strong>

**MAAF SAYA GAK BISA BALAS SATU-SATU :(**

**KEEP REVIEW MINNA~**


	3. Part III : Start With Ramen

Ara~ sudah berapa bulan kah saya menelantarkan fic ini? *ditampar :v

Maaf untuk yang sudah nunggu fic ini. Funf benar-benar sangat sibuk urusan sekolah. Yah~ inilah takdir siswa kejuruan~ *plok *malah curhat

Okidi. Mari baca~ mari baca~

.

.

_Cinta itu omong kosong. Benar, tidak akan pernah ada cinta murni di dunia ini. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Hyuuga Hinata. Di lain pihak, takdir, cinta, nafsu telah mengintipnya. Keposesifan akan menggerogoti jiwanya. Mulai saat itu, tubuh, jiwa dan cintanya hanya milik Uchiha Sasuke seorang._

_._

_._

_._

**Disclaimer**: Naruto own by Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Rated<strong>: M *for lemon and gore*  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Drama /Crime  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Typo, AU theme, OOC. Maaf saya akan buat Hinata mempunyai sifat yang benar-benar berbeda dari aslinya.

.

.

.

_**Dark Love**_  
><strong>Part III : <strong>_Start With Ramen  
><em>—Born To Be by Nano—

.

.

.

"Hhh… tak kusangka Ayame-san akan cuti hari ini," pelu menetes perlahan dari pori-pori kulit gadis Indigo itu. Diusapnya perlahan dengan sapu tangan yang kebetulan berada di sakunya.

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan bagi Hinata. Setelah pulang sekolah ia bergegeas menuju restoran ramen milik paman Teuchi. Ditambah Ayame yang biasanya berbagi tugas dengannya sedang cuti. Tidak heran kalau gadis itu kewalahan dan sekarang kelelahan dikarenakan pengujung restoran ramen milik paman Teuchi ya… bisa dibilang, benar-benar laris. Tentu saja karena rasa ramen itu sendiri bisa membuat penikmatya terus menambah jumlah mangkok saking nikmatnya.

Kaki jenjang Hinata terus melangkah mengikuti perintah mutlak otaknya. Jika bisa, gadis itu wajib berlari agar ia bisa lebih cepat sampai rumah dan belajar untuk persiapan. Namun apa daya, tubuh gadis ini sudah sangat kelelahan. Apalagi, hei lihat itu bukan peluh biasa. Itu keringat dingin!

Senyum Manis terukir pada wajah porselen sang gadis. Entah mengapa rasanya rasa lelah ditubuhnya serasa hilang tanpa jejak begitu mengingat senyum matahari seorang pelanggan setia ramen paman Teuchi. Pemuda itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Dimulai dari tahun lalu begitu ia menerima tawaran pekerjaan di restoran itu. Ah tidak, mungkin diawali dengan perjumpaan dengan Uzumaki muda itu.

"_Paman? Paman?" nampak seorang pemuda berambut jabrik tengan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sesuatu. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seseorang._

"_Paman? Paman Teuchi~?" pemuda berkulit tan itu menaruh kedua tangannya di dekat mulut untuk memperbesar suaranya._

_Merasa ada pelanggan, Hinata yang notabene pekerja baru segera menghampiri sang pelanggan. "Konichiwa, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

"_Ah, bisa saya pesan ramen dengan menma yang banyak?" pemuda berambut pirang itu segera menarik kursi dan mendudukinya dengan nyaman._

"_Ha'i! mohon tunggu sebentar," ucap Hinata lalu segera memberikan daftar pesanan Naruto pada paman Teuchi yang tengah meminum sebotol ocha dingin._

_Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata muncul dengan nampan dan mangkok berisi ramen yang mungkin hampir penuh dengan menma. Senyum tulus terukir jelas diantara rona pipi Hinata._

_Begitu hendak menyajikan ramen special itu di atas meja pemuda itu, Hinata sadar kalau pemuda itu tak sendirian lagi. Sudah ada pemuda berambut aneh dengan tatapan dingin yang entah kenapa seperti mengalirkan hawa suram._

"_Dozo(silahkan)," Hinata menyajikan pesanan special sang pemuda._

"_Umm, a-anno… a-ada yang b-bisa sa-saya ba-bantu?" Hinata menelan ludah sebelum menanyakan hal yang 'wajib' itu kepada setiap pelanggan._

"_Aku tidak suka makanan bersantan."_

_Lima kata. Cukup simple. Namun bermakna mendalam bagi pelayan muda ini._

"_SETIDAKNYA JANGAN KEMARI JIKA KAU TIDAK INGIN MAKAN RAMEN!" ingin sekali Hinata berteriak langsung kepada pemuda 'sok keren' di depannya. _

"_Ah… sou ka… kalau begitu saya permisi," yap. Tentu saja Hinata tidak mungkin bisa mengucapkan kata-kata kasar dengan teriakan ditambah ekspresi meledak-ledak seperti itu._

_Apalagi ternyata pipi Hinata sudah memanas tak karuan setelah cengiran pemuda pirang itu._

"_Ara… ternyata Hinata-hime mukanya memerah… demam? Atau… jatuh cinta?" ledek Ayame setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan merapikan maid bonetnya._

"_Ayame-san!" muka Hinata semakin memerah saja sepertinya._

"_Bukan ya?" anak dari pemilik restoran ramen itu memasang wajah polos. _

"_Ngg… a-ano… ta-tapi… bisa… saja…," Hinata semakin melirihkan suaranya. Gadis indigo itu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memeanas luar biasa dengan poninya yang tak terlalu panjang saat itu._

"_Aha! Sesuai harapanku kau jujur sekali Hinata-chan," Ayame segera bergelayut manja meminta penjelasan lebih jelas._

"_Ah! Yamette yo Ayame-san~ geli!" Hinata berusaha melepaskan gelayutan Ayame pada pundaknya._

"_Hahaha… wakatta," Wanita berambut kecoklatan itu segera menghentikan sikap manjanya. "Jadi?"_

_Jantung gadis Hyuuga itu seakan berdetak semakin kencang dan kemudian meledak begitu ia berusaha menunjuk satu-satunya pelanggan saat itu. Itu loh, yang barusan pesan ramen ekstra menma._

"_Ara? Uzumaki Naruto? Kau menyukainya?" Ayame semakin bernafsu menggoda Hinata yang notabene pemalu dengan mengeraskan suaranya—berharap sang Uzumaki mendengarnya, namun kenyataannya pemuda itu sudah sangat asyik dengan ramennya._

"_Coto! Ayame-san pelankan suaramu!" kedua pipi porselen Hinata sudah menghilang dan digantikan oleh warna memerah. "Eh? Uzumaki N-Naruto?" respon Hinata kemudian setelah ia salah tingkah di depan Ayame._

"_Fufufu~ aku sudah mengenal dia sangat lama loh Hinata-chan. Dia adalah pelanggan setia Ramen Ichiraku sejak masih berbentuk kedai kecil."_

"_Hounto kah?" wajah Hinata berbinat berbinar begitu mendengar akan mendapat banyak informasi mengenai remaja berambut kuning itu dari temannya ini._

"_Yap! Dia anak tunggal dari Uzumaki Inc. dulu saat pertama kali ke sini dia diajak Tou-sannya. Tapi lama kelamaan dia kemari sendiri dan memborong beberapa ramen," jelas Ayame._

"_Me-me-meborong?" Hinata masih tidak paham dari maksud 'memborong' yang diucapkan oleh Ayame._

"_Ya. Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi pasti—"_

"_Ayame-san! Tambah!" belum sepat Ayame menyelesaikan perkataannya, nampaknya si pelanggan sudah meminta mangkuk selanjutnya._

"_Itu maksudku. Cepat layani dia. Dia tidak akan pulang sebelum habis minimal delapan mangkuk," Ayame menepuk pundak Hinata mengisyaratkan 'berjuanglah!' lalu berlalu entah kemana._

Senyum tipis yang lama-lama memudar nampak di wajah porselen Hyuuga manis itu. Berkali-kali kepalanya digelengkan ke kanan dan kekiri berusah mengusir kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Oh Tuhan atau siapapun tolong gadis itu!

Tangannya yang gemetar ringan mebyibakkan poninya sebelum menyentuh dahinya. "Panas," gadis itu berguman pelan sambil terus melangkah.

"Hh… Hh… Hh…," nafas berat mulai terdengar.

"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh sakit!" Hinata berusaha keras melakukan penolakan terhadap sakit di tubuhnya.

Gelap. Tiba-tiba gelap. Tepat saja, mata gadis Lavender itu kini telah tertutup rapat. Tubuh demamnya lunglai begitu saja.

_GREEP_

Sebelum sempat tubuh gadis itu bertumbukan dengan jalan sebuah tangan pucat telah sigap menahan gadis itu. Yang kemudian tangan itu beralih pada dahi sang gadis.

"Hn. Panas," dengan bergegeas pria berambut raven itu segera menggendong gadis Indigo itu ala bridal style. Entah kenapa pemuda stoic yang biasa memajang wajah luar biasa datar itu nampak begitu berbeda untuk saat ini. Mungkin… sedikit panik—walaupun tidak terlalu nampak.

"Kakashi!" Benar. Pemuda Stoic itu benar-benar panik. Buktinya ini pertama kalinya pemuda Uchiha itu berteriak dengan nada ketakutan.

Pria berambut silver menantang gravitasi itu sempat tercekat melihat tuan mudanya tengah menggendong seorang gadis—yang entah siapa—dengan raut wajah yang… err… khawatir. Namun dengan cepat dikembalikannya ekspresi datarnya lagi—dasar tuan dan majikan sama saja—lalu dengan sigap membukakan pintu mobil.

"Cepat jalankan ke Konoha Medical Center," perintah sang tuan muda mutlak.

"Ryoukai(Baik)," dan mobil Lamborgini hitam itu langsung melaju sekencang mungkin menuju Konoha Medical Center.

.

.

.

"Neji?"

"Uchiha?"

"Adikmu demam dan pingsan di jalan. Aku membawanya di Konoha Medical Center. Cepat datanglah."

"A-Ap—"

_Trek. Tuut. Tuut._

"Hah…," batu onix yang terlihat berkilau itu tertutup sejenak oleh kelopak mata sang pemilik. Tangan pucat pemuda itu memijit ringan pelipisnya.

"Sasuke-sama," seorang pria yang tadi membantunya membawa Hinata menuju Konoha Medical Center tengah menghampirinya—lagi-lagi dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera mendongkakkan kepalanya sekaligus meminta penjelasan lanjutan.

"Hinata-sama hanya demam. Dia kelelahan. Kata dokter, 1 jam lagi mungkin dia akan sadar," jelas sang pengawal pribadi.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya berguman pelan. Sebenarnya, jauh dari semua ekspresi anehnya itu, pemuda dingin itu bersyukur.

"Uchiha!" raungan panik terdengar setelah terdengar ribut-ribut derap langkah.

"Di mana Hinata?" teriak pemuda bersurai cokelat lembut itu panik. Deru nafasnya semakin mereda walau detakan jantungnya masih terus menghentak.

"Ruang 171," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ck!" dengan decakan, Hyuuga muda itu segera berlari kembali mencari ruangan dengan tulisan 171 di mukannya.

"Hinata!" pemuda bermata lavender senada dengan gadis indigo yang tengah terbaring di sebuah ranjang di dalam kamar serba putih itu berteriak sejadinya melampiaskan kehawatirannya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Benar saja, siapa yang akan menutup telinga karena teriakan Hyuuga Neji barusan jika di kamar itu hanya terdapat seorang gadis saja. Ditambah gadis itu sedang bermain di alam bawah sadarnya.

Kedua alis Neji bertaut ke atas. Sesal terus merasuki hatinya. Kenapa? Kenapa bukan dia yang menyelamatkan adiknya ini. Kenapa dia tidak bisa peka dengan keadaan adiknya?

Diusapnya perlahan pipi porselen Hinata denan sedikit gemetar. Suhu panas segera merambat melalui indra perabanya. Benar, Hinata demam tinggi.

Terdengar deru nafas khas manusia apablia kelelahan dari wajah damai Hinata yang tengah memejamkan mata. Rasa bersalah kembali merasuki Neji. Wajahnya semakin sayu.

"Gomen, Hinata…" ucap pemuda itu perlahan.

"Nghh…"

"Hinata?" Hyuuga Neji tersentak mendengar suara lenguhan Hinata.

"Kau sudah sadar?" cepat-cepat di tatapnya wajah manis gadis Hyuuga itu untuk memastikan pendengarannya memang benar atau tidak.

"Ne-neji-n-nii?" ucap Hinata lemah. Mata lavender gadis itu masih terbuka separuh. Gadis itu baru setengah sadar nampaknya. Nafas berat Hinata masih terdengar oleh pendengaran Neji. Masih terlihat jelas rona merah akibat demam di pipi porselen gadis indigo itu.

"D-doko irunda?(Ini dimana?)"

"Rumah sakit. Kau pingsan," ucap Neji datar. Mencoba menyembunyikan nada getir dalam tiap ucapannya.

_CKLEK_

Pintu ruangan VIP tempat perawatan Hinata terbuka sedikit. Seorang pria berambut jagged perak memunculkan kepalanya dan berkata tak kalah datarnya dari Hyuuga Neji, "Hyuuga."

Merasa dirinya terpanggil akan suatu urusan, Hyuuga Neji segera menganggukan kepalanya memahami instruksi.

"Hinata. Tunggu sebentar," Neji mengelus ringan rambut Indigo Hinata lalu berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

.

.

"Ada apa Uchiha?" tanya Neji dengan wajah datarnya. Kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku celana jeans hitamnya. Oh sungguh menggugah hati setiap gadis akan ketampanan Hyuuga muda ini.

Onix kelam Sasuke nampak tak bisa tenang untuk sejenak. Pemuda tampan itu tengah berfikir. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Dia sudah sadar?"

Di lain pihak Hyuuga Neji sedikit tercengang dengan tebakan Uchiha di depannya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Belum ada satu suster maupun dokter yang memasuki ruang rawat Hinata semenjak adik sepupunya itu membuka matanya sadar. "… Benar. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hn. Kau bisa bersikap seperti ini kembali. Berarti adikmu sudah sadar."

"Oh. Dia sudah sadar memang."

"Hn."

"Bagaimana pun terima kasih Uchiha, aku akan membalas budimu."

"Tidak perlu. Dia akan segera menjadi milikku," sergah Sasuke dingin.

"Ck! Dengar Uchiha. Hinata masih berumur 16 Tahun! Biarkan dia bebas dahulu! Perjanjian itu hanya berlangsung saat Hinata berumur 17 tahun!" pemuda Hyuuga itu menatap tajam Onix di depannya seolah tidak terima.

"Hn. Tentu saja." Sasuke berlalu dengan santai tak lupa seringai liciknya selalu melekat pada wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

"Nii-san? Kenapa kau sangat lama?" tanya Hinata saat menyadari kakak sepupunya itu memasuki ruangannya.

"Maaf," hanya itu respon Neji.

"Siapa pria tadi?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Hanya teman," jawab Neji dingin seperti biasa.

"Nii-san… saat pingsan, aku bermimpi… aku kecelakaan dan hampir mati. Lalu seseorang memberikan darahnya padaku. Apakah aku pernah kecelakaan… Nii-san?"

Bersamaan dengan terlontarnya pertanyaan polos Hinata itu, Athemys milik Neji membola sempurna.

.

.

.

**To Be Continuted**

.

.

PENDEK? :D

Saya sengaja :p *plak

Baiklah baiklah untuk masalah Sakura, harusnya di sini ada Sakura juga. tapi entar dikir saya cari ribut yaudah saya puter otak buat ngehapus chara Sakura. tapi mungkin Sakura bakal muncul kok tenang saja.

Nah~ sekarang masuk **POJOK REVIEW ^^**

**Renita Nee-Chan : **Iya, Saya juga gak sabar :p

**aindri961** : Makasih :3 HA HA *duar

**Samael D'Lucifer** : karena saya suka liat muka Hina pas ketakutan HA HA :v makanya saya buat Sasuke kejam :v HA HA. Hina gak cinta Sasuke? ah :) entar jadi spoiler

**hinatauchiha69** : maaf tidak bisa update kilat. saya siswa SMK yang banyak tugas soalnya -_- *curhat* saya suka yang pendek-pendek sayangnya :p *plak*

**Moku-Chan** : akan saya pertimbangkan ^^

**Na'cchan Tsuki No Me** : tapi saya suka lihat Sakura menderita :3 *smirk* *plak*

**RahAiu** : ini dia lanjutanya~ HA HA

**kirigaya chika** : terima kasih ^^ ah maaf saya menolak sufix "chan" ._.

**kensuchan** : Ah tidak masalah asalkan anda terus repiuw :p HA HA. Iya sebenarnya Sasuke vampir loh :v *plak HA HA

**Luluk Minam Cullen** : itu hanya awal kok ^^ jangan khawatir... SEGERA :p HA HA

**snhindigohime** : bisa jadi :p *plak

**uchihyuu nagisa** : nah ini review yang sangat saya nantikan ._. terima kasih atas krtikannya. iya, saya gak bakat buat lemon tapi nekat -_- /bodoh. untuk penjelasan SasuSaku ada di chap depan, depannya lagi :p /bercanda. masalah Naru, mungkin si Naru katarak *plak. maaf saya hanyalah author bodoh T^T tolong kritik lagi ya. ^^

**Ay shi Sora-chan** : ini sudah lanjut~ HA HA. salam kenal Sora-san. saya Funf ^^

**Sasu'ai'hina** : maaf ya nggak ada warning lemon SasuSaku. iya pairnya cuman lewat kok. saya usahakan BDSM :v /SPOILERALETR!

**Eigar alinafiah** : :) kalo saya kasih tau spoiler dong HA HA

**HimeLov** : ini lanjutanyna ^^

**sh always** : yosh~ berarti sayahampir berhasil membuat karakter Sasuke seperti yang ada dipikran saya ^^ terima kasih

**Buuuuuuuu** : ini sudah lanjut HA HA

**susi** : maaf membuat anda menunggu T^T saya harp chap ini memuaskan(?) :v

**white rabbit** : terimakasih dukungannya ^^

**Orange's Caramel** : ini lanjutannya ^^

**himenaina** : maaf tidak bisa update kilat T^T. iya Sasuke kan emang gitu sifatnya :3

**putchy-chan** : ini lanjutannya ^^

**the trouble** : terimakasih dukungannya ^^

**Sasu'ai'hina** : ah anda ikut campur-campur juga gak masalah kok HA HA :p but, terima kasih dukungannya ^^

**yumi uchiha** : ini sudah lanjut

**violet orchid** : ini sudah lanjut ^^

**Pinus Basah** : ini sudah update ^^

* * *

><p>Semoga dengan updatenya chapter 3 ini kalian semua para reader tidak berbalik membenci saya karena ide cerita saya yang aneh ini.<p>

Terima kasih untuk Follow dan Favorite anda sekalian.

Dukungan anda semua yang telah membuat saya maju sedemikian rupa.

Terima Kasih.

**Want to Review?**

**Tentaiki H Funf**


End file.
